endless_onslaughtfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorna Vakara
Summary Dorna Vakara is the leader of the Knights of Vakara, an organization of Force-users that are neutral between the Light and Dark Sides. She was the organization's President from its creation in 9 BBY to its eradication in 3 BBY. At the time of its eradication, Vakara was 49 years old (end of Season 3). Dorna Vakara was born in 46 BBY at System 66. She was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at the age of 5 (41 BBY) and was picked by Ducau Zaoku to be his apprentice that same year. The two became inseparable, and ventured on various missions together until Vakara's resignation from the Order in 23 BBY. Vakara was 23 years old when she became a Knight, but left the Order because of her strong affections towards Zaoku's secret apprentice (Rholto Rhaess - later known as Darth Vindys). This left Ducau in shock, as well as the Jedi Order. Rise of a "New Sith Order" (Pre-Knights of Vakara) Ducau managed to get a hold of Dorna in 22 BBY, right before the start of the Clone Wars. The two met on Hosnian Prime, and Ducau told Vakara about his vision of the impending wars involving the Yuuzhan Vong. Vakara knew that something had to be done, and her master told her that no Jedi or Sith alone could save the Galaxy. The two made a plan to bridge the two Orders, and Vakara would lead whatever Sith towards this goal. A few years passed and acolytes of the Dark Side from all over the Galaxy who claimed to be Sith met with Vakara in secret at System 66. The acolytes pledged their allegiance to President ''Dorna Vakara of the ''New ''Sith Order. Vakara had no intentions of reestablishing the ancient Sith Order like how it was before the ''Rule of Two. ''She promised that once her apprentices learned how to find balance in the Force, they would unlock the secrets of the Dark Side. After the defeat of General Grievous at Navarchos in 17 BBY, and with the end of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Zaoku ordered the abandonment of Navarchos. He placed the planet on Republic-quarantine and was off limits. This gave the perfect opportunity for the New Sith Order to fully take a stance. Vakara moved her headquarters to Grievous' old Separatist mountain base on Navarchos and turned it into a sanctuary. By this time, Vakara made herself known to the Republic by officiating a decree declaring their support for Chancellor Zaoku. The Jedi didn't like the idea of a New Sith Order, especially after they just defeated Darth Sidious a few years prior. Consequently, Zaoku's secret apprentice and Vakara's former lover; deeming himself Darth Vindys, attacked Coruscant and held the Senate hostage. Vindys killed Anakin Skywalker and in turn was killed by Grand Master Yoda. Vindys claimed to be associated with the New Sith Order, and now Vakara's reputation was ruined and slandered. No one in the Republic wanted anything to do with the Sith, especially the Jedi. A few months passed into 17 BBY, and the Chancellor continued to explain how the Sith need to exist in order to manage a perfect balance. The Jedi were still skeptical, and were significantly distraught on how a Jedi Chancellor wanted to make peace with the Sith. Years passed, and people slowly started to have a change of heart. Chancellor Zaoku was bringing significant positive change to the Republic up until the end of his second term in 9 BBY. The Gundao Syndicate began attacking the healing Republic. The Second Galactic War broke out in 9 BBY and Vakara issued the reformation of her Order; thus the ''Knights of Vakara was born. Second Galactic War - Knights of Vakara Dorna Vakara pledged to her apprentices and followers that the Knights of Vakara would not become tools of war like the Jedi, and would not become intertwined with the Republic's war. But by the time the Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire, things had changed. The Empire was turning its backs on citizens, just like the Gundao Syndicate. President Vakara hated to see billions around the Galaxy starving and suffering for a war they didn't want or need; a war that could've easily been prevented with peace and diplomacy. Vakara spoke with the ''Knights Council '', and the majority agreed that they could not stand by and watch the Empire ruin the lives of billions. Around 5 BBY, Vakara managed to find help with ragtag groups of mercenaries that had the same wish; to overthrow the Empire. Vakara didn't necessarily want to do so, but if it meant she would get help, she took it. More and more mercenaries pledged their support to President Vakara, knowing that if they were to overthrow the Empire; a large organization would need to step in to prevent a galactic disaster and widespread confusion. Vakara liked the idea, and contacted many others who were starting to doubt the morals and principles of the Empire (behind the Emperor's back - her former Master and former colleague). In 4 BBY, Vakara invited Senator Bail Organa, former Senator Lux Bonteri (Confederacy of Independent Systems), Passel Argente (Separatist Council member) and even Padme Amidala-Skywalker. Bail Organa and Padme were both secretly sending aid to the Galactic Demilitarized Zone to help people survive in their horrible conditions. Lux Bonteri was essentially out of the picture for years, trying to find his true calling, helping those in need. Passel Argente was intent on ruining the Empire, revenge for the Emperor and Imperial Senate breaking apart the Corporate Alliance (one of the largest financial institutions and collection of planets that funded the Separatist Alliance during the Clone Wars). The five leaders met a few more times throughout 4 BBY when Padme was not in Imperial Senate sessions, for she was the Empire's Grand Vizier. Their last meeting concluded with the declaration of the ''Alliance to Restore the Republic ''aka the Rebel Alliance. The name was brought up by Padme, originally thought by Senator and former Chancellor Mon Mothma who suggested the creation of the Alliance in 19 BBY right before Palpatine took over the Republic. The name of the rebellion was named so in honor of Mon Mothma, who was assassinated in 17 BBY. Fall of Knights of Vakara Dorna Vakara sensed that her old master Emperor Zaoku had fallen to the Dark Side and seeked unlimited power. Vakara knew that after the Jedi Purge the Emperor would send a fleet to wipe out Knights of Vakara and so he did with Lord Vader leading the attack. Vakara ordered the entire base to be evacuated in order to escape death. She was about to get on board the last transport when she heard a kid crying and screaming for help. She ordered the transport to take off then she ran back into the base in order to find the child only to reach near a hanger where Lord Vader had landed his shuttle. Vakara and Vader fought an intense duel for a bit until she used the force to jump over him and get into his shuttle in order to leave. By the time Vakara reached orbit she seen that an Imperial fleet was firing on the transports that had her Knights. She entered the coordinates to Yavin 4 and jumped into light speed after seeing her people die. Leading the Alliance to Restore the Republic She arrived at Yavin 4 where the Rebel Alliance headquarters were. After the trip she was exhausted and emotionally drained. By the time she landed she was guided by the Rebels to some quarters in order to rest for a while. Emperor Zaoku connected with her through the Force in order to taunt her about the immanent destruction of the Rebel Alliance in his eyes. Vakara almost struck out in anger but she sat back down on to the bed and rested peacefully. Vakara later received a visit from Ahsoka Tano to be informed of the Emperor's peace time proclamation. Vakara gave Ahsoka Tano a mission to take Captain Rex and go to Raxus in order to free Nute Gunray from his imprisonment in order to set Nute Gunray straight and to gain the Trade Federation's support in order to better fight the Empire. Vakara went to Cato Neimoidia with a small rebel fleet in order to break through the Imperial blockade of the planet. She took a shuttle with Nute Gunray and some Rebel soldiers down to the planet surface. Vakara requested to see Viceroy Darkan Gollak and managed to reach the bottom of the stairs leading to the palace where the rebel soldiers were ordered to wait. Vakara and Nute Gunray continued to follow the guard to the Neimoidia Council chambers. Vakara and Nute Gunray offered the Viceroy and its associates a chance to join the Rebel Alliance and when he refused Vakara killed him and instated Nute Gunnray as the Viceroy once again and he pledged the Trade Federation to the Rebellion with a droid army, finance and a fleet of ships. She returned to the Rebel soldiers and began making their way back to shuttle where they got shot at by Imperial stormtroopers. When Vakara and her soldiers got back into the shuttle they made their way into orbit where they saw the defense fleet of Cato Neimoidia engaging the rest of Imperial forces to free the planet. Vakara entered the coordinates to return to the Rebel Alliance HeadQuarters Yavin 4 and entered hyperspace. Death Vakara was coming out of hyperspace near Yavin 4 relieved that she had the Trade Federation's support only to find that relief gone when she seen a large fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers and Executor engaging the Rebel Fleet. She activated the communications only to hear that Lord Vader and his troops have entered the Rebel base to kill the Rebels. She landed the shuttle and run through the base only seeing a lot of dead rebels troops bodies that were killed by stormtroopers or Lord Vader. She climbed a set of stairs that led to the top of the pyramid only to encounter Emperor Zaoku. She became terrified when Emperor Zaoku admitted that Palpatine's rise to power, Clone Wars, Second Galactic War, Gundao Syndicate, Sith attack on the Senate, Mon Mothma's death, Grevious' Force abiities and Chancellor Karsguard's suicide was orchestrated by him. When she was going to strike Emperor Zaoku he stabbed her and eventually died becoming one with the Force. Reappearance as a Force Ghost Vakara summoned Luke Skywalker to Tython at the former Jedi Temple in order to inform him that the Force is still clouded like it was during the Clone Wars and the Civil War. She also informed Luke that he and his sister share the powers of the Chosen One and that they are each other's half's and only by working together will the darkness in the galaxy forever be destroyed. After sensing someone coming to Luke she vanishes back into the Force.